


Again

by queenmidalah



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker is in love and the woman he loves is about to marry another. He tries to convince her to change her mind and give them a second chance. But does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song "Again" sung by Hadley Fraser. Here is a [YouTube link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cu_N__H1rM8) for the song so you can listen in general, or listen while reading the story. It's a sad, bittersweet song but so gorgeous at the same time. It's also been some time since I wrote a song fic, so I hope it doesn't suck as a whole.

Abby Maitland looked over to the door of the bridal suite when she heard the soft knock. Before she had the chance to call out, it opened and Hilary Becker slipped through. She rose, her heart pounding ever so slightly.

"Becker, what?"

**_You look beautiful as always  
Never fail to take my breath away_ **

Becker turned to face her, his breath catching where he stood. Abby looked beautiful in her gown, her hair having grown to past her shoulders in the recent months, it was now curled and pulled partially back from her face. Flowers were woven through the blonde locks, a veil already pinned to accent. She wasn't a frilly type of girl, but she had enough frill in her wedding attire to make her look like a regal Queen preparing to address those she ruled.

"You... look amazing," he said, his voice husky. "Absolutely amazing."

"Thanks," Abby said. "But you didn't answer... is everything okay? Oh God... he's not coming is he?"

**_He’s a lucky guy to have you  
How’d I ever let you slip away?_ **

"No! I mean... he is, he's here," Becker said, sidestepping when he saw her face pale. "I..."

**_In our completely perfect world  
The two of you would not have met  
You wouldn't look so radiant there  
In your wedding dress_ **

"I.. needed to talk to you."

Abby's frowned, her hands lowering and her fingers working against the fabric of her dress. There was a fidgety sense to her that he had never thought he would see. He wondered if she was regretting her decision; having second thoughts.

"What? Now?"

"Yes."

**_But this is not a perfect world  
And I know I should not be here  
Just I have to say one thing_ **

"What is it?" Abby turned away from him, walking over to the vanity where her make-up lay. Where she sat down and continued to get ready for her wedding day. In a way, having her looking away from him gave him a strength he had started to lose when she was looking straight at him. He took a deep breath, releasing it before he spoke.

**_Before you disappear  
Again  
I love you still_ **

"I love you, Abigail."

**_I’ve never stopped who knows if I will  
I don’t want to see us end_ **

Okay, so maybe being directed wasn't the best idea, but he had to be honest at the same time. It was not being open and honest about his feelings that had him here, baring his soul while she stood in her wedding dress, preparing to marry another man.

**_So here I am hoping you'll come home  
To me   
Again_ **

However, Abby didn't say anything back, at least not yet. She hadn't even turned. Once she finally did, he wasn't at all surprised at the pure astonishment on her face as those pale blue eyes he loved so much stared at him.

**_Please say something  
Say anything at all  
I can’t handle the silence_ **

"Abby?" Becker said. "Say something?"

"Here?" Abby asked. She didn't even bother rising from her seat. "You do this _here_."

**_Yes I know this is not the place or time  
I can’t bear that I may lose you_ **

"I know it's not the greatest time--."

"Understatement!"

**_If I could turn the hands of time  
And have a chance to right my wrongs  
Love you twice as much  
Held you twice as strong_ **

"But I love you," Becker said. "I love you and I can't... I should never have..."

"Should never have what, Becker?" Abby demanded. "What?"

**_I should have never let you go  
And I shouldn’t have walked away believe_ **

"I shouldn't have let you walk out the door that night," he said. "And if I had, I should have gone after you. Or come to you the next day. I never should have let you go."

**_Now that we are here  
There’s one thing that I need to say  
I love you still  
I’ve never stopped   
I don’t think that I will  
I don’t want to see us end_ **

"But you did, Becker," Abby said, turning away from him. "You let me walk away in anger and you never turned back."

**_But here I am hoping you'll come home  
To me again_ **

"I shouldn't have," Becker said quietly.

"But you did."

**_And I’m down here on my knees again  
Begging you not to marry him  
If you do I know my heart will break  
There is only so much it can take_ **

Becker walked over and knelt in front of Abby. His hands rested on her knees, the feel of the soft, flowy material of her wedding gown practically burning his palms. She was preparing to marry another man and here he was, telling her he loved her still. Moving towards beggining for her to run away with him. _*She belongs with me!*_

"I love you, Abby. Please," he said. "I know you love me still, please just... please."

"I do love you. I always will," Abby said, her voice soft. "What do you want me to do? I've moved on..."

**_Come with me, go on take my hand  
Leave him a note; I’m sure he'll understand_ **

"Leave a note," Becker said, his voice imploring her. "Tell him you don't love him as much, that he deserves to find a love like we have. We'll go now. Take my hand and let me take you away from here. We belong together, Abby."

**_I love you still  
I’ve never stopped  
I know I never will  
Please don’t let this be our end_ **

Abby looked at his hand as he twisted it around to show the palm, fingers extended to her and lightly curled. It was so inviting to just slip her hand into his and leave. How she loved him even now, despite not fighting for her, waiting until the day of her wedding to finally tell her. But she still loved him, she wanted to be with him. It would be so easy. 

Just as her felt her fingers brush against his skin, he smiled and he started to close his fingers around hers...

_"Do you, Abigail Maitland take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward?"_

_"I do..."_

Becker jerked out of the daydream he had allowed his mind to drift to. He saw his friends glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. He had been sitting ramrod straight in the pew of the church as the woman he loved moved on, marrying another man. The entire time, he had hoped the dream had been true. That he had actually gone to see Abby and expressed his feelings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Even as Abby smiled, her face aglow with love and adoration, Becker realized he couldn't have done it. Even as he watched Matt Anderson returning her smile before leaning down to catch her lips in their first kiss as husband and wife, he knew that he couldn't hurt a friend.

It didn't matter that he still hoped, and prayed, for something different. It didn't matter that his heart was shattering right then and there. And he had no one but himself to blame. Again.

_**Here I am praying you'll come home  
With me...** _


End file.
